


Masquerades of Agrabah

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Aladdin (2019), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Hermione dances with a masked man at Princess Jasmine's birthday ball.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Jafar (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	Masquerades of Agrabah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleysiasnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/gifts).



> This was written for AleysiaSnape as part of Wizarding Crossover Connection's Stockings of Joy event.
> 
> Aleysia, I hope you like this, I saw your wishlist and this immediately sprung to mind. 
> 
> Merry Christmas

Hermione smiled as she watched Princess Jasmine spin around the dance floor with a masked stranger. The Sultan of Agrabah had invited nobles from across the land to his daughter’s 16th Birthday, unbeknown to the Princess, the Sultan also hoped to find a suitor for his daughter.

Hermione knew Jasmine would be wrath if she knew, and Hermione had advised the Sultan of such. But he had shaken off her concerns. She found the customs in Agrabah quite different to those of the British Empire, with women having slightly more freedom back home.

“May I have this dance, milady?” a silky voice asked, drawing her from her thoughts. Turning her attention to the owner of the voice, her eyes found a dark-haired stranger dressed in black robes standing before her. His mask was black with red tinges and covered most of his face; his dark beard covered the rest.

“Of course, good sir,” she answered, accepting the hand he had extended her.

“Your accent Miss, you aren’t from these parts?” he queried as he led her to the dance floor.

“No, Sir,” she replied, “I’m here as a liaison from the British Empire.”

“Well welcome to Agrabah then milady,” her partner offered with a smile, “Maybe I can give you a tour of the city tomorrow? I have lived here all my life.”

“That would be lovely thank you,” Hermione grinned as the man. Whilst she had been in Agrabah for several months now, she had yet to explore much of the city itself. She’d been confined to the palace and was keen to go out and see what the city had to offer.

The band started another song, and he took her other hand and led her through the dance.

The pair talked as they danced, sharing stories and tidbits of information about each other. She found herself enjoying the stranger’s company. He was intelligent, with a wicked sense of humour, and he was very charming.

A bell sounded out across the hall, causing her to step back, knowing it was the signal for them to remove their masks. She couldn’t believe she’d been dancing with him for hours when it had only felt like minutes.

“May I?” he requested, indicating to her mask.

Hermione nodded, turning around so he could unfasten the ties holding her mask in place. Once she felt it move away from her face, she turned around to look into the brown eyes she’d been staring at whilst dancing trying to place.

“Miss Hermione,” the man whispered, “I didn’t expect it to be you, I must apologise had I known I would have asked someone else to dance.”

This man knew her, which led her to believe he was part of the Sultan’s council.

“May I ask why sir?” she posed, bewildered. Did he not wish to dance with her?

“We haven’t exactly gotten along,” he stated, pursing his lips, as he flicked his wrist causing his own mask to evaporate into a cloud of smoke.

“Jafar,” she whispered, looking up at the familiar face that belonged to the Sultan’s most trusted advisor. She was slightly confused though by his comment about them not getting along. Sure, she bickered with him, but she’d always felt like it was more flirting than actual arguing.

The man nodded, solemnly looking down at her. He took a step back, “Thank you for dancing with me this evening, Hermione.”

Reaching forward, she grabbed hold of the front of his robes and pulled him towards her. Standing on the balls of her feet, she pressed her lips against his.

* * *

“I told you it would work father,” Jasmine whispered to her father, the Sultan from their position at the far end of the dance floor. The pair had been watching the exchange between Jafar and Hermione.

“You were right, my dear,” he smiled back, “They did just need a little push.”


End file.
